The invention relates generally to devices for applying steam to objects, and more particularly to steam cleaner including a safety feature that prevents inadvertent release of steam when attaching or removing a hose, concentrator nozzle, or other accessory.
Steaming devices used to apply steam to household objects are well known. The uses of the devices vary widely, and may include the application of steam to drapes or other fabrics to ease wrinkles, and the application of steam to objects to assist in cleaning the objects.
Typical steam devices utilize a heating element to heat water. The heated water generates steam, which may be directed towards its intended destination through a nozzle which controls application of the steam. Variation of the shape and size of the nozzle allows for preferred distribution of generated steam to an object to be cleaned. The nozzles may typically be disconnectable from the steam generator to allow different nozzles to be utilized, based on the object to be steamed. The nozzle may be either closely coupled to the steam generator, or located at a distance from the steam generator, requiring tubing or other steam transfer structures to be interconnected between the steam generator and the discharge nozzle. Typically, it is beneficial to provide suitable connectors between the steam generator and the nozzle to allow either the nozzle to be connected to the steam generator, or to allow the interpositioning of transfer tubes or hoses between the steam generator and the nozzle.
Unregulated release of steam generated by a steam generator reduces the efficiency with which the device may be operated. Such inefficiency arises from the generation of steam when the steam is not being applied to an object to be steamed. This inefficiency increases the operating cost of the device, and decreases the utility of the device.
Manually operated steam release valves have been introduced between the steam generator and the discharge nozzle. However, such valves are often rendered inoperative by the user, such as by locking the steam release valve in an open position. A device to allow the operator to lock the discharge valve in an open position is often provided on the device, such that an operator would not need to retain manually the steam release valve in an open position during protracted periods of steaming.
Thus, notwithstanding the wide variety of steam generating appliances available, there exists the need to restrict flow of steam when a nozzle or steam hose is connected or disconnected from the device.